<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Itch to Scratch by anastasiapullingteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252167">An Itch to Scratch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth'>anastasiapullingteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Self-Discovery, Set After TASM 2, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never imagined college life would be that hard, but he was sure he could handle it. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans, or so it seemed when it decided to assign Flash Thompson as his new roommate. Now Peter must find a way to keep Spider-Man a secret, as well as to decipher why he keeps poping a boner every time he’s near the other boy. Easy-peasy, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Flash Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New Spiderflash fic! At last! Holy shit, I never thought it’d take me this long…</p><p>Anyway, this is a weird mix between <span><a href="https://amazingspiderfield.tumblr.com/post/184460344439/punksinthebronx-yeah-but-like-remember-when">this prompt</a></span> and Andrew Garfield’s answer to <span><a href="https://anastasiapullingteeth.tumblr.com/post/611055485559472128/mikes-wheelers-askandrewgarfield-do-you-believe">this question</a></span>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in the small and gloomy rooms inside the Empire State University’s campus was turning to be… harder than Peter had expected. He’d moved out of aunt May’s place at the beginning of the semester, barely three weeks ago, but he already missed seeing her every morning before school. He missed the sweet smell of lavender that always lingered in the house, as well as the unnecessary breakfast sandwiches May insisted on making for him, even though Peter had told her multiple times he could eat something on his way to ESU.</p><p>He missed the little chats and that lovely smile she welcomed him with when he got home at the end of the day, but he’d taken a part time job at the university and it was just easier to stay there. Between his classes, the job and his daily patrols around the city he barely had enough time to sleep; he couldn't waste any in the dreading hell that was the public transportation of New York.</p><p>So he was there, currently sitting on his bed, holding a Chemistry book he was supposed to be reading, and staring at the empty bed across from him. He hadn’t been assigned a roomate yet, but his counselor had assured him he’d have one by the end of the week, so Peter was trying to figure out how the hell he was going to sneak through the window with someone else sleeping just a few steps away from him. At least at May’s house he had walls and a door separating him from his aunt; here… he had <em>nothing</em> here.</p><p>But as problematic as being Spider-Man was for a college student, he never considered taking a break as an option; he’d done it before, but the guilt of failing Ben and disappointing May had eaten him alive, so he’d promised himself he’d do better, he’d try harder, and he wouldn’t put his own comfort above what was right. He owed Gwen that much.</p><p>So he spent the next few days studying the building and its surroundings, trying all the possible exits he could use at least once before or after patrol. So far, the second floor bathroom provided a nice way out through the branches of the big tree that was just outside the window. It was a tight fit and that still left the problem of having to put on his suit inside a shared bathroom, but it was the best he’d got. By Friday when he received the notice that his roommate would show up that day, Peter was more than prepared.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Parker,” greeted Mister McNamara, the registrar, knocking twice on his open door. “Your roommate we’ll be here any minute now, once he’s done filling up his documents. As you probably already know, he was transferred from the University of Dakota State, so I hope you show him the hospitality that corresponds.” When Peter didn’t answer, Mister McNamara added: “Understood, Mr. Parker?”</p><p>“Ye- Yeah. I will.”</p><p>“Good. Oh, Mr. Thompson!” McNamara called someone striding outside the room. “Come this way, young man. Come this way.” McNamara moved aside to let in a tall man with broad shoulders wearing a yellow hoodie; he was looking down at a piece of paper he was holding in his hand but turned quickly to face the registrar. “This is Peter Parker, your roommate. Mr. Parker, this is Eu-”</p><p>Peter got up the bed abruptly, interrupting the old man when the guy standing by the door looked up at him. Familiar gray eyes stared back at Peter and he could see the exact moment recognition crossed that look.</p><p>“Flash...” Peter mumbled, looking him up and down. “Flash Thompson?”</p><p>Flash smiled shyly, lifting a hand to say hello. “Hey, Parker. It’s nice to see you.”</p><p>McNamara moved his eyes from one boy to the other, frowning. “Well, it seems you already know each other, how wonderful,” he said with a tight smile. “Make yourself at home, Mr. Thompson, and welcome to Empire State.”</p><p>Flash and Peter stood awkwardly in the room for about 30 seconds after McNamara left; Peter wasn’t sure what he should say but, luckily, the taller boy cleared his throat. “Uh, surprise.”</p><p>“What are you doing here? I thought you’d go to Dakota.” Peter hadn’t meant to say it like an accusation, but judging by the way Flash had frowned, it’d sounded exactly like one. “Sorry, I just… It took me by surprise.”</p><p>“Likewise, man. I didn’t even know you were living on campus.”</p><p>Peter added nothing after that, still waiting for an explanation. He hadn’t seen Flash in almost two years, and since they’d never kept contact after they'd become sort of friends during their last semester in high school, seeing him standing in his room after all that time had been shocking, to say the least. Deep down, Peter had felt a weird kind of relief by staying away from the other man, but couldn’t really place where that sentiment came from.</p><p>He liked Flash. A little. He wasn’t so bad once he stopped using Peter as a punching bag, but, truth be told, Peter never fully understood why he’d suddenly stopped bullying him. He suspected he'd pitied him after his uncle died, so he’d just accepted the new dynamic because it was easier than asking; however, things were never really that smooth between them, not unless Gwen was there.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Flash apologized, lowering the bag Peter hadn’t even noticed he was carrying onto the floor.</p><p>“What? What for?”</p><p>“Gwen.” Peter was sure his heart had stopped for a second. “I heard what happened and I… I couldn’t come. I should’ve. But I just... couldn’t.”</p><p>Peter nodded once, finally deciding to give the guy a break and sitting down on his bed, leaving room for Flash to approach his own. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what was probably coming. A part of him feared Flash angrily demanded an explanation of where the hell he was when she… When Gwen... But the other part of him <em>wanted</em> to be at the receiving end of that anger. Everyone had been so… understanding, he needed to be yelled at. He thought he deserved it.</p><p>Maybe that was why he was so comfortable before when Flash was miles away and he didn’t have to face any of those feelings.</p><p>But Flash didn’t say anything, he only grabbed his bag and began to empty its content on the mattress. “So. Roommates,” Peter said, completely incapable of finding something better to talk about.</p><p>“It seems like it,” the other boy nodded, blushing slightly.</p><p>“Welcome home, Flash.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The first few nights sharing a room were weird as hell. Peter was an only child and had been privileged enough to have his own space since he was a kid, even when he moved into Ben and May's house where his uncle had willingly emptied the spare room to fix something for Peter. In ESU, he was constantly bumping into Flash as they navigated the room because he rarely was aware of his surroundings when he wasn’t in costume, much less when he was ‘in private’.</p><p>The funny thing was that Peter couldn’t sleep at night because Flash’s slow breathing as he slept was incredibly distracting, no matter how tired Peter was after patrol. So either he was hyper aware of everything the other boy did in his side of the room or constantly forgetting Flash lived there, there was no in between.</p><p>Peter was also slightly shocked to discover Flash was much tidier than him. He didn’t want to sound like a dick, but he always thought that someone as… ‘brute’ as Flash would live in a dumpster, not caring if his dirty clothes where in someone else’s nose. That assumption was not at all close to reality: Flash never let anything lying around outside its place and he made a point of always throwing away the cans and food wrappers he found around, even when they weren’t his. Peter felt particularly ashamed one day when he opened the door to their room after class and found none other that Eugene “Flash” Thompson neatly folding his freshly laundered clothes and tucking it in his closet drawers, while Peter’s was still in a messy pile over his mattress.</p><p>“Hey.” Flash greeted, leaving the last garment inside the drawer and turning to look at him. He frowned. “Are you okay? You look tired.”</p><p>Peter was <em>dying</em>. After a month of this new arrangement, he was finally sleeping again, but school was getting harder. He had essays and other stuff to do he hadn’t started yet because he barely had enough free time to eat after his job as a teacher's assistant. To top it all, he’d been badly beaten up the previous night during patrol when he tried to stop the Rhino and was still in the process of healing, but bruised ribs were always impossible to ignore; really, the messy clothes was the last of his problems. Nevertheless, he nodded his head, smiled lazily, and walked towards his bed, pushing the clothes to the far end so he could lay down during the precious four minutes he could spare before he had to go to his next class.</p><p>When Peter got to his room later that day, munching a cookie he’d bought in one of the vending machines in the hallway, his clothes were folded and lined up on his mattress, but Flash wasn’t anywhere around; he hadn’t come back by the time Peter had to go out on patrol again.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Peter thought he was handling sharing a room with his former bully pretty well, if he say so himself. Truth be told, he didn’t hang out with him that much, but it wasn’t like he was running away, most like he genuinely didn’t have the time. However, after Flash’s nice gesture with Peter’s clothes, he’d tried to, at least, talk to him in the mornings when their schedules allowed them some free time before their first class.</p><p>It was in one of those morning conversations that Flash told him he'd moved back to New York because his mother needed him. He hadn't given any more details, except that he had to live at school because “they were doing some repairs in the room he had at home and it was currently uninhabitable”. Peter suspected that was a lie, but decided not to call the man out on it; God knew Peter had plenty of secrets he would never share with Flash, so he wasn’t one to complain.</p><p>They navigated the next weeks in relative normalcy, each of them minding their own business, until <em>The Bathroom Incident</em>.</p><p>If Peter had known that escapade route was the exact same bathroom Flash took his showers in, he would've avoided it at all cost, even if that meant he had to awkwardly crawl down the west stairs that lead to the principal's office and, then, sneak out in the shadows to get out of the building. But, of course, he had no reason or excuse to know Flash's bathing habits and, thus, had bumped into him when the man was walking out of the shower at the exact same time Peter was entering the bathroom.</p><p>On the bright side, Peter was still in his civilian clothes; on the not so bright side, Flash was wearing only a towel around his waist.</p><p>Maybe that wasn't so bad, though, since he could have walked in a completely naked Flash, but still, the current scenario was new and unexpected and had taken Peter by surprise, so much so that he'd frozen up where he stood barely two steps away from the door, forcing his eyes to stare above the other man's shoulders till the point it hurt to do so.</p><p>Now, it wasn't that Peter had never seen another man naked. He had. He didn't need to explain in what context. The thing was he'd never seen <em>Flash Thompson</em> naked and from so up close; in high school, Peter had managed to avoid the showers thanks to aunt May's untamed fury after she'd found out he'd been severely bullied in there during his sophomore year.</p><p>After she entered the principal's office screaming because Peter had first degree burns on his shoulders and back due to the hot water he'd been exposed to, he'd been granted a special permission no one knew about and that Peter had managed to keep up even after he'd gotten his powers. Having to explain how exactly he'd gone from a scrawny kid to someone visibly stronger in less than a week would've been risky to say the last, so that was just another thing he owe to aunt May.</p><p>So that's how he'd avoided seeing Flash naked for years until this exact moment where he had him standing in front of him in only a towel, dripping water from head to toe, and surrounded by a comforting steam that smelled like something Peter couldn't quite decipher but <em>it was really good</em>.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Parker!" Flash said, gathering his supplies from the stall and giving Peter a full view of his muscular back. "I'm done here, the bathroom's all yours." Peter nodded, silently. "I didn't know you worked out," Flash continued.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Your bag," he said, tilting his head towards the duffel bag Peter was carrying. "You came from the gym, right? I didn't know you worked out," he repeated.</p><p>"Uh." Peter looked down at the bag where his Spidey suit was hidden between a bunch of crap he kept there to avoid someone snooping around. "Yeah. Kind of. It's not much, just a few… laps," he lied, assuming that sounded believable. "It's not… much."</p><p>He was suddenly losing his focus because Flash had walked the few steps that separated them to approach the door that Peter was unknowingly blocking. Now he was standing at hands reach, smiling down at Peter, and looking like he was waiting for something.</p><p>And, holy shit, was the guy muscular and... <em>big</em>. He towered over Peter by a few inches —which he already knew but had managed to forget somehow— and his arms looked considerably more powerful than Peter’s, even when that was clearly due to Flash own physique and not because he was actually stronger. Peter swallowed when he became painfully aware that he’d been staring at Flash’s <em>chest</em> for way longer than what was socially acceptable and looked up into those hunting gray eyes, regretting it immediately; how come he’d never noticed they were so… ahem. Yeah. Eyes.</p><p>"Can I?" Flash asked, tilting his head to the left and seemingly unaware of Peter's misstep.</p><p>"Yeah" Peter answered back, not bothering to think about what exactly he was agreeing to.</p><p>"The door," Flash clarified, pointing somewhere behind Peter. "Can I?"</p><p>"Oh. Oh!" Peter squeaked, moving aside as fast as he could. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>"Bye…"</p><p>That night, Peter went to patrol with a newfound and hard to explain hate for towels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker was not gay.</p><p>He was, like, really sure about that. He'd only felt attracted to women so far and, yeah, maybe he sometimes saw a man passing by and thought he had a good physique or good cheekbones or whatever, but he was <em>observant</em> and a <em>photographer</em>; he had trained himself to find a good shot almost anywhere. Did that mean he was bisexual? He wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure why he couldn't take the vision of half-naked Flash out of his mind, even a week after it had happened.</p><p>He justified himself saying it was the natural reaction after almost being discovered in his Spider-Man suit, but that kinda didn’t explain why he’d started to linger in the bathroom before patrol in case Flash was around, or why he’d suddenly decided that same bathroom was now more suitable for his showers than the one he’d been using so far.</p><p><em>Alibi</em>, he thought to himself as an answer to the last accusation; he was just covering his steps.</p><p>However, things escalated to an alarming degree the night he had a very interesting dream involving his roommate. Peter woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and with the vivid memory of Flash panting under him still burning behind his eyes; it wasn’t exactly a shock to discover he was hard inside his underwear, but he casted a quick glance towards Flash’s bed to check if he’d woken him up: Flash was fast asleep, breathing steadily under his cover and completely unaware of Peter's dilema.</p><p>Peter refused to take care of his boner and, istead, rolled over to face the wall, squeezing his eyes shut in a futile attempt to force his active mind in a different direction. It took quite some time before it finally worked, but Peter almost regretted not doing anything about it when, the next morning, he. Just. Couldn't. Think. Of. Anything. Else.</p><p>“Parker…? Peter!” Flash called, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Peter? Okay…</em>
</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” he replied, distracted, trying not to stare at Flash’s legs in full display thanks to the shorts he’d chosen to wear while they studied in their room. Peter looked up at the man standing in front of him, swallowing hard.</p><p>“I asked if you wanted anything to eat. I’m gonna get something from the cafeteria.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes lowered to Flash’s crotch for a brief second before he caught himself licking his lips; he looked up again, hoping the other hadn’t noticed. “Uh, no. No, I’m good. Thanks.”</p><p>Once Flash closed the door, Peter fell back on the mattress, sighing.</p><p>One of the reasons Peter had had so much trouble falling asleep the previous night was that he wondered what this new development meant. The easiest answer was, of course, that he was horny. He hadn’t been with anyone since Gwen, and he assumed he was directing that pent up energy towards Flash because he was the only one left from his years in high school. Flash was familiar and, well, <em>there</em> when Gwen and Harry couldn’t, so of course his mind would have a stronger reaction to him than it did towards anyone else.</p><p>What intrigued him, though, was that Flash was a man, but, well, apparently his body had no reservations about that because it’d grasped on the idea of having sex with Flash with glee and now he had to think of dead kitties every time he glanced at his roommate to avoid having an erection.</p><p>“I just need to get laid,” he murmured, rubbing his face with both hands. “Or to jack off. That's more likely to happen soon, at least.”</p><p>“What’s gonna happen soon?” Flash asked, pushing the door open with his shoulder.</p><p>Peter rushed to sit properly on the bed again, pushing his hands between his legs. “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Peter stormed into his room, throwing the towel he’d been drying his hair with to the floor and slamming the door shut. It was early in the morning and since Flash had already left for his first class, Peter thought it’d be the perfect time to relieve some of the tension that had been bothering since he saw Flash half-naked: He stepped under the warm spray of water, took himself in hand conjuring sexy images of literally anyone that wasn’t his roommate and… nothing.</p><p>He tried to get off for about half an hour with no success since none of his fantasies seemed to be of any interest to his overactive libido; the few times it looked like he was getting somewhere, it’d been when Flash’s face had sneaked into his mind, forcing him to stop immediately and straighten —quite literally— his thoughts. He sat on the bed, now horny <em>and</em> frustrated, and glared at Flash’s bed. He was determined to not let him get under his skin. He was going to fight this baffling urge and he was going to win.</p><p>Of course, he didn’t last long and that same night, after patrol, Peter finally give in what he’d been trying to supress for what felt like years.</p><p>It hadn’t been on purpose, at first. He’d come back to the dorm sometime around 3 a.m. with the adrenaline still rushing through his sistem after a very exciting car race. Flash was asleep, completely wrapped in his sheets with only the top of his head visible above the cocoon on his bed. Peter got into his pajamas as silently as he could and lay down on the mattress, throwing the blanket over him and sighing deeply, although he still felt too uneasy to sleep.</p><p>He shifted on the bed a couple of times, knowing full well he had to do something about it or he’ll spend the rest of the night awake, which, in turn, would fuck him up in the morning. And what a better way was there to blow off some steam than touching himself? Biting his lip, he slid his hand down to his crotch and gave his dick a tentative rub.</p><p>He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Images of a random woman he’d seen on a magazine came to his mind as he moved his hand more firmly over the fabric of his pajamas, enjoying the little sparks of pleasure going up his spine. It didn't take long before he was fully hard and, when the gentle friction wasn’t enough, he hooked his fingers into the elastic of his pants and underwear, and lowered them down, enough to free his cock.</p><p>He felt excited, but there was still something missing that didn’t allow him to get beyond those little spasms, even when he was now full-on stroking himself. Then, like heaven-sent, Flash chose that exact moment to mumble something in his sleep and Peter’s dick <em>twitched</em>, causing a moan to escape his lips before he could clap a hand over his mouth. Panicked, he turned his head towards his roommate, sharpening his hearing in case he’d woken him up.</p><p>Flash was still asleep, snoring softly with his head still under the covers. Peter wondered if he should go to the bathroom instead of doing this around Flash, but… he was already fired up and it was easier to just…</p><p>After a quick glance at the other bed to make sure he was safe, he closed his eyes and resumed the motion of his hand, breathing shakenly. Before he could talk himself out of it, he allowed his mind to create images of his roomate, trying to mentally replicate what he’d seen in his dream: Flash under him, shoulders quivering in pleasure, and deliciously tight around h-... Peter covered his mouth with his free hand as he reached the edge to muffle the grunt that followed; he stroked himself through his orgasm, savoring every second and feeling the adrenaline finally draining out of his body.</p><p>He cleaned his hand with a tissue and prepared himself to sleep peacefully. There would be enough time to feel guilty in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>When morning came, Peter’s <em>need</em> greatly exceeded his guilt and instead of cooling him down, masturbating to fantasies starring Flash Thompson had only made him more curious about the real thing and, in consequence, incredibly irritable when he was around the other man, hating himself for feeling like that, even when Flash hadn't done anything to provoke him. It was particularly bad the first weekend neither of them had anywhere else to be and, thus, were forced to stay in their room with barely a few steps between them, and pretending they weren’t throwing nervous glances at each other, hopefully for entirely different reasons.</p><p>"So... do you wanna talk about it?" Flash asked without taking his eyes away from the magazine in his hands. He was lying on his bed with his legs stretched out while Peter worked at his desk, turning his back at him.</p><p>Peter tensed his shoulders. "About what?" he answered, pretending to be undisturbed.</p><p>"About what's making you so... cranky."</p><p>Peter turned around to face his roommate, glaring at him as soon as Flash looked up. "I'm not cranky."</p><p>"You are. Did I do something that bothered you? Because you've sort of been looking at me like you want to punch me. And I mean," he continued, lowering his magazine and sitting at the edge of his bed to be closer to Peter. Peter, instinctively, moved his chair backwards. "If you want to do it, I understand, man. It's cool. I know I would if I were you. Punch me, I mean. I actually did… punch you… back when..."</p><p>"Dude, no," Peter cut him off before he made everything even more awkward than what already was. "I don't wanna punch you." <em>Far from it, actually.</em> "It's just. I'm stressed and. Well, I'm. Uh."</p><p>"Horny?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're horny," Flash affirmed, not asked. "You're cranky because you haven't got any action lately, right?"</p><p>Peter gaped at him for several seconds, lowkey glad Flash hadn't immediately assumed he was a virgin, but kinda worried he’d linked the way Peter was looking at him to his lack of sex. He wondered if it was that obvious he hadn't gotten laid in a while or if it was just something that commonly occurred to men their age. Maybe Flash was having the same problem and that was why he'd guessed it right on the first try, because he recognized the symptoms. He also wondered why on Earth someone that looked like Falsh wasn't hooking up with hot girl all around campus, but he didn't want to delve into it after he felt something slightly dizzy just thinking about it.</p><p>Peter frowned. "I just haven't got the time," he whispered.</p><p>"You have some now, don't you?" Flash pointed out, twisting his fingers and leaning his head towards Peter's desk packed with some rolls of film he'd been sorting out. "I'm pretty sure that's not homework."</p><p>Peter licked his lips, slowly, and stared curiously at his roommate. "No, it's not… but it's not like I'm gonna go out and sleep with a stranger, right? That's, like… you know."</p><p>"I suppose. But it doesn't have to be a stranger, does it?" Flash added, standing up and coming closer to Peter. "Like, it could be an old classmate," he continued, biting his lips and looking down at Peter. "Maybe a… a friend? Just… out of curiosity?"</p><p>This time, Peter didn't move anywhere and when Flash went down to his knees in front of him, he only closed his hands into fists and spread his legs a fraction, feeling himself getting hard inside his pants, eyes never leaving Flash's. "An itch to scratch?" he ventured when Flash rested his hands on his knees.</p><p>"An itch to scratch," he confirmed, silently asking permission by running his hands up Peter's legs.</p><p>"... Okay," Peter mumbled and Flash smiled, reaching for the button and zipper of Peter's jeans.</p><p>There was nothing delicate about it. Peter lifted his hips and Flash’s rough hands helped him lower his pants and underwear to his mid thighs, leaving him completely exposed in front of the guy that was once his worst nightmare. If the circumstances were any different and he wasn't more interested in getting Flash's mouth on him as soon as possible, he would have pondered the decisions that’d led him to be in that position; right now Flash was striding across the room to get a condom from his bedside table and kneeling between his legs with the foil package in hand, eyeing Peter's erection like it was an irresistible appetizer, so instead of trying to understand what was going on, Peter took a deep breath and braced himself for what was coming.</p><p>"I'm gonna blow you, is that okay?" Flash asked as if it wasn't obvious already, wrapping a slick hand around Peter's cock and stroking him slowly.</p><p>"Yeah," Peter gasped when he felt the skin on skin contact, tightening his grip on the armrests of his chair. "That'd be great."</p><p>When Peter was fully hard, Flash opened the package and rolled it down his length, threw him a quick glance to double-check everything was ok, and bent forward to lick a long stripe up Peter's shaft before wrapping his lips around the head of his dick. Peter moaned loudly, throwing his head back and fighting the urge to grab the short strands of hair on top of Flash’s head. Flash was too good to be doing this for the first time and instead of feeling weirded out, Peter felt <em>excited</em> so, to prove it, he pushed his hips forward, barely enough to show his eagerness without hurting the other man as he took pleasure in the tight heat of Flash’s throat.</p><p>Flash hummed approvingly when he felt Peter’s thrust and wrapped his lips more firmly around Peter’s length, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder on the tip. His right hand has stroking the base of Peter’s dick while the other was caressing small circles on Peter’s belly before disappearing between the blond’s parted legs. Peter looked down, mesmerized at the quick movement of Flash's shoulder that revealed what he was doing and felt his muscles tightening in pleasure: he was close and he both yearned and dreaded his release.</p><p>When his climax seemed inevitable, he tangled his finger in Flash' hair and came inside his mouth, confident that he didn't need to warn since the condom was there. Flash stroked and sucked him through it, his movements a little erratic before he finally released Peter's cock from his mouth and grunted lowly, moving his hand up and down himself to milk his orgasm and squeezing Peter's knee with the other hand. Peter watched everything from above, relaxing on the chair as he unconsciously rubbed the left side of Flash's head with his fingers.</p><p>Once Flash was satisfied, he let go of himself and looked around, searching for something to clean himself. He tucked Peter inside his jeans und used the armrest to prompted himself to his feet, practically sliding up Peter's body. Peter would wonder later that night if the tiny kiss he felt on his hand before Flash zipped him up had actually happened or if it had been all in Peter's mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... good?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 is finally up! After a literal year! I’m so sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funny thing about college, Peter thought, was that nobody seemed to give a single fuck about what anyone else did around them. No one had made a sound when Rebecca showed up to class wearing pyjamas or when Gordon started eating breakfast in the middle of a lecture; and absolutely no one had said a single word after Flash Thompson sucked Peter off in their dorm last week, not even Flash himself.</p><p>After the… <em>thing</em>, they’d continued with their day as normal, except for the random side glances Flash threw his way and the stray smiles he greeted him with every time Peter entered the room. It’d been three days since the memorable blowjob and Peter was still waiting to feel regret or some kind of uneasiness about it, but it hadn’t happened so far and instead he felt rather calm and relaxed; he didn’t have the time to think of the implications of that.</p><p>What he did do though, was to spend a worrying amount of time studying Flash whenever they ran into each other anywhere inside the campus, particularly the library, a place Flash seemed to be very fond of, considering how often Peter found him there. When Peter spotted him on one of the tables at the end of the History section, he decided to sit two tables away from him and observe him, hiding his face behind a book to avoid being discovered.</p><p>Flash wasn't acting any different as far as he could tell, and Peter still couldn't figure out if he liked that or if it bothered him. It was almost as if it hadn't been important... and it hadn't been, so there was absolutely no reason for Flash to have a strong reaction to it and, since they still had to share a room and everything, it was in everyone's best interest they avoided the awkwardness or any kind of conflict after their encounter. This was <em>fine</em>. This was the best case scenario given the circumstances, but Peter was bothered by it.</p><p>How was it possible Flash didn't think anything about it? Had it been that bad? Granted, Peter hadn't been exactly an active participant, but was he being serious? Nothing? Not even a "hey, do you feel any better? and by the way, nice dick" or something just to be polite? Like, had he even <em>liked</em> it? Oh, God, what if Peter was disappointing? And why did he even care?! Flash wasn't his bo- He was just his friend. Barely even that, he was his roommate. What he thought about Peter's performance wasn't important. But then why was Peter so mortified at the possibility of Flash thinking Peter wasn't a good lay? Shit. Shit, shit. That was bad, that was so, so bad.</p><p>"Parker?" Someone called his name and Peter flinched in his seat. During his little moment of panic, he'd managed to bury his face completely between the pages of his book, making it painfully obvious he wasn't actually reading it. "Are you alright?" the voice asked and he lifted his head to see the face of the one that had dared to interrupt him.</p><p>Flash stared down at him with worry in his eyes, head half tilted to the right and his own book in hand. Peter bit his lips to avoid saying something he may regret later. "Uh..."</p><p>"Studying, uh?" Flash continued, pulling the chair opposite to Peter to sit down. "I don't know if I'll pass this period. All those dates and... names. It's so much to learn. You doing fine? From over there it looked like you were frustrated."</p><p><em>You sucked me off last week</em>, Peter thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. "No, I'm fine. It's fine. It couldn't be better."</p><p>"Okay. So, if everything's fine..." Flash made a move to stand up, but changed his mind at the last second, aborting the action when his legs were almost completely stretched. Biting his lip, he sat back down and turned to face Peter. "Hey, uh..." he said then, flicking his eyes between Peter's and his hands over the table. "If you need to, well, if you want to release some stress or... you know, like, <em>relax</em>? I can help."</p><p>"What?" <em>What?</em> "Like, to study?" Peter asked dumbly, because the only other option couldn't be possible.</p><p>Flash frowned and shook his head. "Like the other day? In the dorm? I can help you again. I, uh, I <em>want</em> to help you again."</p><p>Oh, fuck. Was he offering? Was Flash really offering to blow him again?</p><p>Wait, did that mean he'd liked it? Peter felt a bubble of pride growing inside his chest at that and tried not to smile smugly.</p><p>"As friends," Flash rushed to add when Peter's silence stretched far too long. "An itch to scratch," he repeated the words he'd said that night, eyes full of resolution. "Just to help each other out."</p><p>Well, if it was to help a friend, who was Peter to say no, right?</p><p>They stumbled into one of the stalls in the bathroom of the library, closing the door behind them. Flash pushed Peter against one of the metallic walls and palmed his crotch over the fabric of his jeans, coaxing his cock to harden. Peter grunted, opening and closing his hands into fists, wondering what exactly he should do with them.</p><p>Last time they'd been this intimate, Flash had been on his knees between Peter's legs and out of reach of his hands or mouth. Now, Flash was pressed flat against his chest, looking intently into Peter's eyes and barely a breath away from his face. The taller man stopped his hand’s groping long enough to pop open the button of Peter’s jeans to rub his erection more steadily.</p><p>Peter licked his lips suppressing a moan, and Flash’s eyes darkened with lust. Peter wondered if he should kiss him, but wasn’t sure if it’d be welcomed or if it was even allowed between friends. When he was leaning in to taste the other man’s lips, Flash made the decision for him and moved away, stretching an arm to take his backpack and passing it on to Peter. “Hold this. There’s lube in the front bag,” he explained, removing his hand from Peter’s pants and rummaging through his belongings.</p><p>Peter was a little surprised Flash was so preoccupied about the details that Peter's cloudy head couldn't care about at the time. He blushed, grateful for not having followed his first instinct to <em>kiss Flash Thompson</em>, and dropped the bag to fumble with the fastening of Flash's jeans instead. This was supposed to be quick and easy, just friends helping each other out. Swallowing the sudden shock of being about to touch a dick that wasn't his own, he snatched the lube from Flash's hands, poured some in his own, and wrapped his trembling fingers around the base of Flash's cock.</p><p>He closed his eyes with a sigh when Flash hid his face in the crook of Peter's neck and began to move his hand.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Much to Peter’s surprise —and secret delight—, the sneaky handjobs in the most inconvenient places, along with the occasional blowjob in the privacy of their room, became a constant between him and Flash. They never quite talked about it and it wasn't like they did it daily, but it happened enough times during the month for Peter to consider the encounters as part of his routine. Yes, he was having semi-regular sex with Flash Thompson and he was fucking enjoying it, okay? Sue him.</p><p>What was more surprising was that none of it felt weird to him —probably because he mostly avoided to think about what it meant to be so close to another man—, but he was comfortable, so much so that he'd begun to stay in bed with Flash after both of them had found their release. They didn't cuddle, they didn't even take off their clothes beyond what was necessary, but Flash sometimes stared at him for hours with a hint of fondness in his eyes and Peter... Peter let him. Peter pretended to sleep and allowed himself to be worshipped so shamelessly by a guy that, until a few months ago, he considered to be incapable of anything remotely tender. It was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome; it was nice to be appreciated like that, so... why not?</p><p>He felt cold fingers wandering around his waist and moving the waistband of his open jeans aside to get to an old scar that cut through his side. Peter opened his eyes and looked down to where Flash was lying on his stomach next to him, staring at the healed skin with a frown as he followed the thick line up until it disappeared under Peter's shirt. "What?"</p><p>"How did you get that?" Flash asked with a trace of remorse in his voice.</p><p>To be honest, Peter didn't remember, but he suspected it had something to do with being violently shoved through several layers of concrete, glass and iron sometime last year. He couldn't tell Flash that, though, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "Skating".</p><p>Flash glanced up to him, suspicious, but didn't question him. "Looks deep," he insisted. "I've only seen a knife do something like this."</p><p>"It was a sharp corn- Wait. A knife?" Peter asked, prompting himself up and supporting his weight on his elbows. "Who did you..."</p><p>"No, not me. My dad," Flash answered quickly, retrieving his hand and resting his head on it to see Peter better. "He... used to get into a lot of fights back in the day."</p><p>"Oh." Peter sat down completely, forcing Flash to scoot backwards in the tiny bed to give him more space. Peter rocked back and forth in his place for a few seconds, trying to find a non-invasive way to ask if any of those fights had ever included Flash.</p><p>He remembered having heard rumors about Flash's dad back in high school, about his violent outbreaks and how often those found one of the other members of the Thompson family, but he never paid them much attention, busy with his own messy life. He wondered now if the rumors had been true all along and if that explained certain aspects of his now roommate that he'd previously dismissed as simply stereotypical behavior of a guy like him. Luckily for him, Flash answered the unasked question on his own.</p><p>"He's a bad man and an even shittier dad," he said, rolling on the mattress to lay down on his back. "He's got a mean strike though. That's where I got it from, I think. And, man, does he hates it when I don't clean up my own mess... We thought that was over, but..." Flash shrugged and covered his eyes with his arm.</p><p>He didn't say anything else after that and Peter pondered if semi-regular sex was a good enough excuse to stick his nose into someone else's personal life to investigate further. He decided quickly he didn't really care. "What you mean you thought it was over?" Flash sighed, but didn't provide an answer. Maybe Peter had been wrong and the question had indeed been invasive; it was becoming pretty clear pretty quickly they weren't there yet. "Sorry. You- you don't have to tell me anything."</p><p>"He disappeared like a year ago," Flash spoke over him and Peter immediately shut his mouth. "One morning mom came down the stairs and he was gone. Just like that. We didn't hear from him for a while and it was fine, but... He came back a couple months ago all bruised up and... well, completely shit-faced. Couldn't leave mom and Jesse with him."</p><p>"That's why you were transferred here?" Peter asked in sudden realization.</p><p>Flash, who until then had spoken with his eyes trained on the ceiling, turned to face Peter. "Yeah... He doesn't know I'm here and it'd be worse if he ever finds out, so I'm staying in the school. Close enough to help if he- Just in case."</p><p>"Flash, I-"</p><p>"But, you know," Flash interrupted, probably sensing Peter's awkward attempt to comfort him. "I thought: 'Spidey's here, man!'" he said happily, causing a tender smile in Peter, partly out of embarrassment and partly because Flash looked adorable talking about who seemed to be his favorite superhero. "Where else could we be safer than here, his city? That dude... he's... he's awesome, Pete. Just awesome."</p><p>Peter didn't know what exactly overtook him the moment Flash finished talking, but driven by a completely foreign impulse, he bent down over his roommate and trapped Flash's lips in a tender kiss.</p><p>It was brief and a little bit stiff on Flash's part since he never kissed back, but when Peter tried to move away and apologize, Flash cuped the back of his head, holding him still where he was. Peter swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes away from the boy under him and the uncertainty he could see reflected on his face. "Sorry," Peter tried again hoarsely, taken aback by the way Flash seemed to be searching for something in Peter's face he couldn't find. He licked his lips slowly. "Flash?"</p><p>It was like he'd flicked a switch. The moment that word left his mouth, Flash lifted himself up and kissed him, harder and longer than they'd done before, and biting Peter's bottom lip. Due to the sudden movement, Peter had had to place a hand on Flash's lower abdomen to keep his balance; now, as he caressed Flash's tongue with his own, he could feel the muscles tightening under his palm and couldn't help but to sneak a hand under the other boy's shirt, hungry for some skin-to-skin contact. Flash gasped into his mouth and pulled him down with him until Peter was on top of him, straddling his hips.</p><p>"Peter..." Flash murmured, touching his forehead against Peter's in an attempt to catch his breath.</p><p>Peter shook his head and kissed him again, grinding his hips down on Flash's lap. "It's okay. It's okay," he kept saying, running his hands down Flash's muscular chest and pulling his shirt like he wanted to take it off.</p><p>Flash pulled Peter's hair, moaning every time Peter used his tongue to explore his mouth. He seemed desperate and refused to let go of Peter's lips when he tried to move back. Peter still couldn't figure out what had taken over him and why he'd felt the urge to comfort Flash that, somehow, he'd translated into kissing him, but... he couldn't think of a single reason he'd want to do it any other way now.</p><p>Flash had ended up blowing him off again after the intense making out session and then jerking himself off as he kissed Peter some more. It was an interesting, incredibly pleasant development that had left a warm although unexpected feeling inside Peter's chest he hadn't felt since Gwen. Flash was... different, though. Not only he was different because he was a man, he was different from the Flash Peter had known in high school, or the one he thought he knew. He also couldn't help to notice that, more than plain and simple lust, Flash very clearly cherished him in a way he hadn't felt before and he wasn't sure of how to respond to that.</p><p>As Peter laid down on a high rooftop, staring up at the deep blue of the night sky while he took a short break from patrol, he realized two things: 1) Flash had done everything in his power to pleasure Peter so far and 2) Peter hadn't extended him the same courtesy. He felt embarrassed to admit he'd been too happy <em>taking</em> everything Flash offered him, but apart from that kiss the other day, Peter hadn't really been too preoccupied with <em>giving</em>. He had to remedy that. He <em>wanted</em> to remedy that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bad news is, though, the fic is 4 chapters now; good news is the fourth chapter is already written and it’ll be posted later today! So stay tuned for that ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sexy times! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter stumbled into the dorm and dropped the contents of the small plastic bag he was carrying onto his bed. He had ventured into the campus infirmary earlier that day looking for... help, and had come back with six different pamphlets about safe sex and other... technical specifications he needed to keep in mind once he... yeah. He'd also been suggested to visit the closest drugstore to get supplies if he wanted to get through everything smoothly and so he was now contemplating the bottle of lube and condoms laying on his bed, still embarrassed by the knowing look the cashier had given him, and wondering what he was thinking.</p><p>Was he going too fast? He'd only been "mingling" with Flash for a couple of months, how long should he wait to discuss the possibility of going all the way with him? Because they weren't even dating, should he... should he ask him about that first? Did he even want to date Flash? He was... yeah, he was okay. More than okay. Getting to know him better since they'd become roommates had been quite the revelation, but he liked the guy. He was interesting. And attractive in his own weird way. And he seemed to like Peter as well, which was more than he could probably ask for, all things considered. Oh, and the way he talked about Spider-Man? Yeah, it was flattering and cute and Peter loved to hear that smidge of hope in his words every time he talked about his masked alter ego. Flash was great, but did that mean he wanted to date him?</p><p>He took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was overthinking this. It wasn't a big deal, was it? He maybe wanted to sleep with Flash and maybe he wanted to not only be his friend, but it didn't have to be right now. He... could wait. Probably Fash <em>didn't</em> even want to be with him to begin with, he was making a lot of assumptions about the whole thing. With one last confused glance, he threw everything into his desk's drawer and grabbed a book to work on his homework. He didn't have time for any of this, how stupid of him...</p><p>.</p><p>A couple of days later, Peter had completely forgotten about it. Well, mostly. He'd surprised himself a couple of times smiling like a dork at his roommate and the butterflies in his stomach were becoming impossible to ignore, but he had other things to take care of first. His teachers were giving them back their grades that week and things weren't looking so good for him. He hadn't failed any courses so far, but he knew his GPA was going to dramatically drop if he didn't raise his grades the next period and he had absolutely no idea of how to do that without quitting one of the many responsibilities he had already taken up most of his days. It seemed impossible, but he had to find a way if he wanted to keep his scholarship. It was either that or dropping out of college entirely. This was not the time to fool around thinking about his sexy roommate. Peter lightly banged his head on his desktop and grunted, allowing himself a few seconds of self-pity before he went back to study.</p><p>However, he was rudely interrupted a moment later by the door being pushed open, giving way to a very, very excited Flash contemplating the piece of paper in his hand like it was his newborn child and smiling from ear to ear. <em>Well, at least someone's having a good time around here</em>, Peter thought to himself, moving his chair so he could face Flash as he excitedly approached him.</p><p>"I passed! Oh, my God, I passed!" he announced, waving the paper in front of Peter's eyes so he could take a look at it. "Holy shit, I could've sworn I was gonna fuck up this one, but look!" he insisted, pointing at the red letter on the right corner with his finger. "B-! I can't believe I got a B- on my History final, it's like a miracle!"</p><p>Peter took the paper from Flash's hands and smiled. Sure thing the big, bright B- was there, along with a small "Good job" from his professor scribbled under it. "I'm so proud of you, man," he admitted sincerely. "I knew you could do it."</p><p>Flash's smile grew bigger for a second before he bent down, grabbed Peter's face between his hands, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, taking the brunet by surprise. The kiss lasted far too long for it to be a casual thing between friends, but by the time Flash broke contact, Peter was too dizzy to mention it. It was the first time they'd kissed without there being something sexual involved and Peter wasn't sure how to react to that. It'd been so unexpected, but... so nice at the same time. He... he was so confused.</p><p>Flash, on the other hand, didn't seem too bothered about it and just continued talking about his grade until the realization hit him, making him stop mid sentence and look down at Peter with narrowed eyes. "I may be wrong," he began, "but I think I just kissed you?"</p><p>"You did," Peter confirmed, standing up. He decided to let slip the fact that Flash had blushed up to his hairline after hearing his words. "Very emphatically, I may add."</p><p>"Oh... And you're... mad?" he ventured.</p><p>Flash was giving him the chance to walk away from this, guilt free, but did he want to? It was now or never. He may never get another chance like this. "What do you think?" Peter asked back, approaching Flash slowly like he was before a prey.</p><p>Flash didn't answer, but neither stepped back once Peter was in his personal space. "Peter?"</p><p>Peter smirked. "This will probably give you an answer."</p><p>He cupped the back of Flash's head to bring him closer and kissed him again, as fervently as Flash had done minutes earlier, but, contrary to his roommate, Peter didn't let it die and instead caressed Flash's lips with his tongue, prompting him to deepen the kiss. Flash complied immediately, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist, who smiled into the kiss and used a little bit of super strength to push his roommate towards the nearest bed, which just happened to be his own. "Oof", Flash panted and sat down on the bed, watching mesmerized as Peter straddled him to lick his neck.</p><p>"I think, Mr. Thompson," Peter said into Flash's ear, "that we have a B- to celebrate, don't you think?" Flash almost choked himself, nodding frantically and squeezing a handful of Peter's ass. "Well, pants off," Peter instructed, lifting himself up to let the other get rid of his clothes.</p><p>Flash stared at him for a second, eyes glossy and kissed-red lips parted in slight surprise, but soon was scrambling to his feet, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing away. When Peter did the same, Flash swallowed hard, letting his eyes roam down Peter's body.</p><p>Yeah, this looked promising already.</p><p>.</p><p>Peter woke up the next day on his bed, spooning a very much asleep Flash, and with something cold sticking to one of his legs. He grimaced thinking the worst, but when he stretched one of his hands, he discovered it was just the lube he'd forgotten to cap again after last night. There was still plenty in the bottle, so he just discarded it at the bedside table as carefully as he could so not to wake Falsh up.</p><p>Flash Thompson, his former bully and accidental roommate-turned friend-turned lover, who was resting comfortably and unbothered between his arms after they'd exhausted themselves the previous night. He hovered one of his hands over Flash's flexed arm and swallowed. He was mesmerizing, all tanned skin and big muscles Peter had mapped out to his heart's content barely a few hours ago. It had been a little clumsy at the beginning with Peter trying to remember what he'd read in the pamphlets and Flash being too overwhelmed by the whole thing, but they'd managed just fine in the end.</p><p>Peter could still feel Flash's hands on his body, his tongue circling his nipples and his heart pounding along with his. He could still remember the sounds Flash had made while he prepared him to take him and the way his face had contorted when Peter had finally entered him. He still couldn't believe he'd really fucked Flash Thompson, but it had been <em>amazing</em>. He really didn't give a shit about the awkward morning after, they were way past that.</p><p>"Wow... that awake already, uh?" the man in his arms said sleepy but awake enough to add a hint of mockery in his statement.</p><p>"Sorry?" Peter asked, forgetting about his initial thought of pretending to be asleep once Flash woke up. Flash snorted and freed his hand from the tangle of limbs, moving it behind him to touch something between them; when calloused fingers wrapped around his half-hard cock, Peter found out exactly what he meant by that. It looked like he'd gotten a little too lost in his own thoughts a moment ago. "Oh... that."</p><p>Flash nodded but didn't move his hand away. He kept stroking him lazily until Peter was completely hard and then scooted back, trying to align Peter's dick with his entrance.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Peter stopped him. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Flash looked over his shoulder, fully awake now and frowning. "You don't want to?"</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Peter gasped. "Ye-yeah. Yes. I want... to. Just let me..." It was like the morning light had vanished his bravado in the blink of an eye, but he was too turned on añready and he knew exactly what to do. He reached for the discarded lube and one of the condoms that was still in the box and rearranged himself so he could use both hands. He poured the lube in his hand and warmed it up before circling Flash's entrance with his fingers.</p><p>"God..." Flash grunted, digging his nails in Peter's leg.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Fantastic. Just... keep going."</p><p>He didn't need a lot of preparation since he was plenty loose from the previous night, so after rolling the condom down his dick, Peter aligned himself and entered him in one agonizingly slow motion, both of them gasping at the feeling that was rapidly becoming familiar. Peter thrusted lazily into Flash as he craned his head back to kiss him, taking his time to savor every corner of his mouth and using his hand to bring him as close as possible to him.</p><p>They had no rush, completely unaware of the world outside their little dorm, basking in the newfound joy of being together like this.</p><p>"Next time you'll do me," Peter declared against Flash's lips.</p><p>"Next time?" Flash asked hopefully, breaking the kiss.</p><p>Peter shrugged and smiled. He could just as well dive right into this, couldn't he? He had absolutely nothing to lose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* The End *</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it and thank you so, so much for your patience. You're amazing ♡</p><p>See you around!</p><p>P.S. I wasn't lying, btw. This fic literally turned one year old today, so why not posting the freaking ending to celebrate, right? I'm so, so, so sorry XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>